Alexandra D'Costa
Alexandra D'Costa is a character that appeared on the series, EastEnders. She was played by actress Sydney Craven until the character was written out after she was arrested for a vicious attack on character, Louise Mitchell. She tormented both Bex and Louise We were first introduced to Alexandra as she was a member of the Dramatic Club at Walford High School in the London borough of Walford. Little is known of Alexandra's home life, except she saw herself as more superior towards anyone who did not fit her high standards. Her one friend was her common sidekick, Madison Drake (Seraphina Beh). At first, she was cold towards Louise Mitchell (Tilly Keeper), the daughter of established character, Phil Mitchell (Steve McFadden) until she decided to manipulate things about a sexual picture depicting Bex Fowler (Jasmine Armfield) with fellow student Shakil Kazemi (Shaheen Jafargholi), although it had been someone else who uploaded said picture. This started Alexandra and Madison to continually bully Bex, attacking her in the bathroom, stomping her guitar and sticking gum in her hair. Louise, who lost her friendship with Bex due to the evil Alexandra due to her toxic influence, was, at first, involved in the torment, until Bex's mother, Sonia Jackson (Natalie Cassidy), had a row with Louise's stepmother, Sharon Mitchell (Letitia Dean). During the row, Sonia knocked Sharon into a duck pond. However, the bullying would increase in intensity, which left Bex in pieces and terrified of even leaving the house, with it leading up to a talent showcase, where Alexandra was supposed to be Juliet, doing a scene with Travis Law-Hughes (Alex James-Phelps), whom Louise had a crush on. However, Alexandra was missing in action, and as such, Louise, despite her being grounded for bullying Bex, would stand in for her. Meanwhile, the vengeful Alexandra and Madison would be bullying Bex again, and this time, slamming her inside a storage cabinet in the school's drama room. However, unbeknownst to Alexandra and Madison, Bex's microphone was on, and thanks to Shakil, who turned up the volume on said microphone, everyone heard the vicious bullying as it happened. Gethin Pryce, the school's drama teacher, along with Sonia and Shakil, ran into the drama classroom and got Bex out of the supply closet. Alexandra started yelling at Louise because she had taken her place (while she was again antagonizing Bex). Alexandra was also confronted on where Bex was by Martin Fowler (James Bye), Bex's father. Then, the school's head teacher, Mrs. Robyn Lund, ordered Alexandra to her office, where a furious Louise reveals to the bully that, because Bex's mike was on, the entire auditorium heard all the bullying she had been doing to Bex. Because of her actions towards Bex, Alexandra was placed in External Isolation, and was banned from the upcoming Walford High Prom. However, she convinced Keegan Baker, to countermand the restriction to allow her to attend. Her aim was to ruin prom in retaliation for what happened at the talent showcase. Alexandra was angered at Louise, who had become friends with Bex once again, for being one half of the most handsome couple (believing that SHE should have been Travis' date), and, in one of the most savage displays of brutality by a high schooler, coldly shoved her into the lit candles! Louise was burned severely because of it. This time, Madison was horrified at the lengths Alexandra went to. Keegan, who had sneaked them in, turned against Alexandra, when she attempted to justify what she did. He furiously dragged Alexandra on stage to the anger of the crowd. When the police arrived, Alexandra dared to try to lie to place the blame squarely on Madison. This ended their friendship and the two girls nearly came to blows. However, both were charged with Grievous Bodily Harm, for what they did to Louise. As they were marched out by the police, the students at the prom leveled Alexandra and Madison with scorn as they deserved. Mr. Pryce would visit the hospital where Louise was receiving skin grafts and told Louise and Bex that Alexandra and Madison would be prosecuted as adults for what had happened. And then much later, it was presumed that they were found guilty, and as such, the two girls were expelled from Walford High for what they did to Louise. After that, Alexandra was never heard from again. Category:EastEnders characters Category:EastEnders villains